Love is a battlefield
by Ellerinae
Summary: En plein milieu de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Haruka Yamada prend la place de son frère au front. Mais que se passera-t-il quand elle sera capturée par les Allemands après un accident impliquant un homme aux cheveux bleus ? GrimmjowXOc (Traduction de la fiction de PhunnyStuff )
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Cette fiction appartient à PhunnyStuff, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice :)

* * *

Chapitre 1

Nom : Haruka Yamada

Age : 21 ans

Apparence : Cheveux rouges longs et raides, yeux bleus, taille moyenne.

Date : 1944, Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

* * *

Inspire…expire…

« A quelle distance est-il Haruka ? » me demanda mon père doucement.

« 200 ou 250 mètres. Presque un mile. » murmurais-je.

« Les conditions de tir ? »

« Le vent est faible et la cible ne bouge pas. »

« Très bien. Essaye. »

Inspire….expire….. stabilise toi….vise…bang ! Je regardai le cerf tomber au sol. Je soufflai et me levai. « Je l'ai eu. Ce soir c'est gibier au menu. » dis-je en souriant à mon père qui vint me donner une accolade chaleureuse.

« Ça c'est bien ma fille ! La même que son père. Tu l'as eu du premier coup. Hanataro ! appela-t-il mon frère.

« O-oui ? » demanda celui-ci nerveusement.

« Cours et va chercher la prise de ta sœur »

« Oui père », répondit Hanataro en se mettant à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait tandis que je le regardais avec amusement.

« Quand vas-tu lui apprendre à tirer ? » demandais-je en m'étirant pour dégourdir mon corps qui était resté trop longtemps couché sur le sol.

« Ton frère est plus nerveux qu'un chien de chasse. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il pourrait tenir un fusil correctement ? » me répondit papa.

« Probablement pas. Et dieu merci il n'a pas l'âge requis pour aller à la guerre », soufflais-je.

« Il ne tiendrait pas une seule journée . »

« Ne dis pas ça papa. Des enfants meurent tous les jours au front. »

« Je sais. J'en ai assez de cette foutue guerre. Je veux que votre mère revienne » murmura mon père. Je soupirai et acquiesçai.

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa. Dès que cette guerre sera terminée, ils la relâcheront, j'en suis sûre. »le rassurai-je en tapotant son épaule.

15 juillet 1915. Ce jour là, mon père rencontra ma mère à Kremmen, en Allemagne. Lui, soldat américain, la sauva elle, une femme allemande, au prix de sa jambe. Ils sont alors tombés amoureux et ma mère le suivit en Amérique où ils eurent deux enfants, mon frère Hanataro et moi. Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'une autre guerre se déclare, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Aussitôt, tous les Allemands vivant en Amérique furent considérés comme des espions. Maman a été forcée d'entrer dans un camp de détention pour Allemand. Ça été le pire jour de ma vie, de la vie de ma famille toute entière. Tout cela dure depuis un an maintenant et nous prions tous pour que cette maudite guerre cesse bientôt.

Je souris en voyant Hanataro revenir en courant, essayant de porter tant bien que mal un cerf sur son dos.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le prends », lui dis-je en le débarrassant de son fardeau.

« Merci Haruka » souffla-t-il soulagé.

« Allez. On retourne à la maison, mettre cette bête au frais. Comme ça tu pourras aller à l'école et moi je pourrais aller travailler. »

Hanataro hocha la tête et s'élança devant nous. Mon père boitait derrière moi avec sa canne. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait utiliser qu'une seule jambe, sa canne lui était vitale. « Allez y vous deux, je vais dépecer et couper le cerf » dit-il.

Hanataro attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la voiture. Je donnais un baiser sur la joue à mon père, lui dit au revoir et me dirigeai vers le camion. Au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas encore deviné, nous vivions dans une ferme. Et notre voiture était en fait un camion qui était dix fois plus vieux que moi.

Après avoir déposée Hanataro à l'école, je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital où je travaillais en temps qu'infirmière. Mais je voulais être plus qu'une simple infirmière. J'avais postulé à la faculté de médecine. Une femme médecin. Ça ne s'était jamais vu auparavant. Mais je savais que je pouvais le faire. J'enfilai ma blouse blanche.

Depuis le début de la guerre, l'hôpital était bondé en permanence, beaucoup de soldat bénévole venait chercher leur certificat médical avant de partir. Ou au contraire, d'autre revenaient de front.

« Bonjour infirmière Unohana », dis-je.

« Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu Haruka ? » demanda l'infirmière en chef.

« Très bien ! Je devrais recevoir ma lettre d'admission aujourd'hui » lui répondis-je toute excitée.

« Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance alors. Nous sommes tous fièrs de toi »

Nous parlâmes un peu avant de commencer à travailler. Je commençais par aider les médecins à examiner les hommes qui voulaient partir à la guerre. Les mesurer, les peser, analyser leur rythme cardiaque, etc. L'après-midi, je prenais soin des soldats blessés. C'était ici que je me souvenais pourquoi je voulais devenir médecin.

Je m'occupais de la blessure au bras d'un homme quand il lorgna sur moi. « Hey poulette ! Tu fais quoi après le travail ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais chercher mon petit frère à l'école et après je rentre à la maison préparer le dîner », répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

C'était pour ça que je voulais devenir médecin, pour être enfin respectée. Les hommes voyaient les infirmières comme des simples femmes, rien de plus. « Allez ma belle, je ne vois pas d'alliance à ton doigt. Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ici, nous pourrions … » mais il cria de douleur quand je marchais _accidentellement_ sur son pied.

« Oups »

« Espèce de… »

« Puis-je vous dire un mot Infirmière Haruka s'il vous plaît ? » intervint Unohana.

Je la suivis rapidement hors de la salle.

« Je suis désolée, je… »

« Tu sais qu'il était sur le point de te frapper ? Tu devrais faire plus attention avec ces hommes, la guerre les a marqués. »

« Je peux me défendre toute seule. » grommelai-je.

Unohana soupira. « Le docteur Mayuri a demandé à ce que tu remplisses ces formulaires pour lui. »

Ce stupide docteur feignant ! J'allais encore devoir falsifier sa signature sur les formulaires des nouveaux soldats. Je passais alors une heure sur cette paperasse avant de retourner chez moi. Une pile de document tomba devant moi et je soupirai en le prenant pour les fourrer dans mon sac avant de partir. « Hey Haruka ! » M'appela une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et souris. « Shuhei qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je.

« A ton avis ? » répondit-il en me montrant un formulaire d'aptitude.

Je me figeais. Shuhei était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Nos fermes étaient voisine. Et maintenant il partait à la guerre ? Je m'avançai doucement et le serra dans mes bras. « Je suis tellement désolé » dis-je contre son torse.

« Ouai mais je dois y aller. Ça fait un moment que j'ai l'âge requis et ils ne me laissent plus vraiment le choix. Ils ont besoin d'homme. »

« Ils ont besoins d'hommes pas de garçons ! »

« Je ne suis plus un gamin, et je te signale qu'on a le même âge. » Dit Shuhei en riant.

Je le repoussais et le fixais. « Tu as peur ? »

« Je pense que tout le monde a besoin d'un peu de peur. »

« Quand est-ce que tu vas partir? »

« Maintenant. C'est mon bus là bas, » dit-il en pointant un bus plein d'hommes en uniforme. « A plus tard Haruka ! » lança Shuhei en s'éloignant vers le véhicule.

Il le dit naturellement, comme s'il était sûr qu'il allait me revoir. Quelques minutes après, le bus démarra. Putain de guerre ! Je montais rageusement dans la voiture et partis chercher Hanataro. Nous sommes arrivés à la maison et je me suis précipité dehors, toujours énervée.

« Euh... Hey Haruka. Tu ne prends pas ta lettre ? » me demanda mon frère un peu effrayé par ma mauvaise humeur.

Mon sourire revint aussitôt et je courus vers la boite aux lettres. Je déchirai l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir et lu le contenu. Refusée...Évidemment. Pourquoi permettrait-on à une femme de devenir médecin ? Je rentrai chez moi, dépitée . Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Jusqu'à ce que je vois mon père tenant à bout de bras un Hanataro complètement effrayé.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je.

« Ils ont rabaissé l'âge de mobilisation. Hanataro doit partir demain » me répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Alors là, c'était le bouquet final. Je me suis effondrée sur le canapé, sonnée. «Ils … ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. C'est encore un gamin » hoquetai-je.

« Haruka... »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même ce matin ! Il peut à peine tenir un crayon ! Comment pourrait-il utiliser une arme ?! Il est effrayé au moindre bruit ! »

« Haruka arrête ! » s'écria mon père.

« J'irai moi ! Je suis plus âgée que lui ! »

« Haruka tu es une femme. Les femmes ne vont pas se battre. Les femmes restent à la maison et... »

« Eh bien, j'en ai assez de cette merde ! J'en ai assez de la guerre, j'en ai assez d'être une femme, je suis... »

Je m'arrêtai en sentant mon frère contre moi, me serrant fermement. « Ça va aller Haruka. Je peux le faire. J'irai me battre et ramennerai maman . » dit-il en tremblant de peur, comme d'habitude.

Je l'étreignis à mon tour et me précipitai dans ma chambre. Mon petit frère qui à le courage d'une petite souris doit aller à la guerre. Ma mère est dans un camp, dans des conditions que Dieu seul connaît. Je suis une femme donc je ne peux strictement rien faire pour régler mes problèmes. Frustrée, je balançai mon sac à l'autre bout de la pièce, des vêtement et des documents s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Je m'approchai et vis les formulaires que j'avais signé plus tôt à l'hôpital.

Et là j'eus une révélation. Je pouvais prendre la place d'Hanataro. J'avais les formulaires de mobilisation juste en face de moi. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c 'était d'y inscrire le nom d'Hanataro. Je me regardai dans le miroir. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de formes donc je pouvais facilement les cacher. Bon, j'allais devoir me couper les cheveux, mais à part ça, je pense que ça pourrait le faire. Bien sûr je n'ai pas de pénis mais tant que personne ne regardera dans mon pantalon tout ira bien. Je me souris et descendis pour le dîner, passant à côté d'un grand sac devant la porte. « J'ai acheté des fournitures pour ton frère quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. J'ai pris autant de ticket de rationnement que j'ai pu », déclara mon père.

J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger. Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Papa était triste. Hanataro était sur le bord des larmes et moi j'étais heureuse bien qu'un peu nerveuse. Je pouvais le sauver. Je savais que je pouvais le sauver. Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose. Quand le dîner fut terminé et que tout le monde partit se coucher, je pris une douche et m'arrêta devant le miroir. Aller. Il fallait y aller jusqu'au bout. Je commençai à couper mes longs cheveux. Il repousseront de toute façon. Je saisi la tondeuse électrique de papa et me retrouvai avec les cheveux courts. Wow ! J'avais vraiment l'air d'un mec. Je contractai mes muscles et ris de mon reflet.

Après avoir un peu entraîné ma voix pour la rendre plus grave et après avoir mis des bandes de gaze pour cacher ma poitrine, j'étais enfin prête. Comme le dernier bus partait ce soir, je devais me dépêcher. Je me glissai dans la chambre d'Hanataro et pris quelques vêtements.

« Qu-Qui est là ? » demanda celui-ci, réveillé par le bruit.

Je me retournai et remarquai qu'il était sur le point de se faire dessus. Je m'avançai vers lui et lui plaqua la main contre sa bouche.

« C'est moi idiot. »

Il me regarda distraitement puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et j'enlevai ma main.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

« Ça fait garçon ? » demandai-je en souriant.

« Mais grande sœur. »

« C'est grand frère. Je suis Hanataro Yamada maintenant. »

Il eu l'air terriblement confus puis son souffle se coupa.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Papa va te tuer. »

« Tu as vraiment peur que papa me tue ? » demandai-je en me moquant gentiment.

« Mais Haruka ! Tu ne peux pas y aller à ma place. Je...je suis un homme maintenant. Je peux le faire. » dit-il d'une voix peu confiante.

« Regarde moi ! » fis-je sévèrement. « Qui tire mieux que moi ? »

« Personne. »

« Qui sait utiliser un couteau mieux que moi ? »

« Personne. »

« Lequel de ces hommes à travaillé comme infirmier et soigné des blessures de guerres ? »

« Probablement aucun ou alors pas aussi bien que toi », déclara Hanataro. Il commença à pleurer et me serra dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé Haruka ! S'il te plaît n'y va pas. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser te faire tuer idiot. »

Mon frère soupira et hocha la tête tristement. « Et papa ? »

« Donne lui ça demain matin. » marmonnai-je en lui tendant une lettre avant de me lever. « Je t'aime idiot. »

« Moi aussi Haruka. »

Je lui envoyait un baiser et couru dans les escaliers, j'attrapais le sac et couru vers l'hôpital. J'évacuais ma tristesse en courant. Au revoir Hanataro. Au revoir papa. Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je protège mon petit frère. J'haletai en arrivant devant le bus, les papiers dans la main. Un officier attendait à la porte du véhicule.

« Nom ? » demanda-t-il d'un air fatigué.

« Yamada Hanataro monsieur. » répondis-je.

« Ok, t'es sur la liste. Tu à tes papiers médicaux ? »

Je lui tendis le formulaire. Il jeta à peine un regard dessus avant de le fourrer dans une pochette en hochant la tête. Je montai dans le bus et m'assis a l'arrière en rabattant le col de mon manteau sur mon visage. Les hommes dans le bus ne parlaient pas et ne se regardaient pas. Le bus commença à rouler soudainement quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ok, alors nous nous arrêterons encore dans deux villes puis nous nous dirigerons vers Fort Leavenworth et vous serez envoyés à New York pour l'entraînement. »

Personne ne répondit, jetant une aura sombre dans le bus. Je regardai les champs de mais que nous dépassions à travers la vitre. Il n'y avait qu'une demi douzaine d'homme qui montèrent dans le bus à la première ville, mais le bus se remplit complètement à la deuxième où une bonne vingtaines de futurs soldats montèrent. Je regardai un gars aux cheveux roux étreindre ses sœurs en pleurs. Un autre aux cheveux rouges lui tapota l 'épaule et lui dit de monter dans le bus. C'étaient les derniers. Je regardait de nouveau vers la fenêtre et le bus commença à rouler de nouveau.

« Cette place est prise ? » me demanda une voix.

Je me retournai et vis les deux gars d'il y a quelque minutes étaient en face de moi.

Je secouais la tête et ils s'assirent. « Putain Ichigo, pousse toi », siffla le rouge.

« C'est des sièges de gosses. C'est quand même pas ma faute si nous sommes des hommes Renji. » répondit celui qui s'appelait Ichigo.

Je les regardais se chamailler, les autres autours de nous leur lançaient des regards énervés.

« Vous pouvez vous assoir ici. » murmurai-je tranquillement.

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent de se crier dessus.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ichigo.

« Je suis plus petit que vous deux. L'un de vous peux venir s'assoir à côté de moi. » expliquai-je.

Les deux me regardèrent en clignant des yeux. Les hommes sont vraiment idiots parfois. Ichigo se leva et s'assit plus près de moi, à la grande satisfaction de Renji.

« Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurasaki. Et toi ? »

« Je m 'appelle Haru... Hanataro Yamada , » bégayai-je. Houla ! Fais gaffe Haruka. Je restai muette un instant. « C'étaient tes sœurs tout à l'heure ? »

« Ouais. Ça les terrifies que j'aille à la guerre. »

« Hum. J'ai une petite sœur aussi. » dis-je.

« C'est plus difficile pour elles. Les filles. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. « Les filles peuvent être toute aussi fortes que les hommes. » lui dis-je sévèrement.

J'entendis quelques rires dans l'autobus.

« Ah ouais et quelle femme forte connais-tu ? » demanda Renji.

« Bah, ma sœur sait tirer. » lu dis-je.

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Elle a déjà eu un cerf à 628 mètres. »

« Pff, ouais ouais ! »

Putain mais c'était vrai ! Et il y avait du vent comme pas possible en plus.

« Ta petite sœur ? » demanda Ichigo.

« J'avais dit petite ? Non c'est une grande sœur. » dis-je avec un sourire nerveux.

« Mais une femme ne peut pas tirer aussi loin. Ce ne serait pas juste. » déclara Renji.

Je commençai sérieusement à perdre mon sang froid.

« Tais-toi Renji. Si Hanataro te dis que c'est vrai c'est que ça l'est. Après tout pourquoi mentirait-il ? » Répondit Ichigo.

Renji grommela et se pencha en arrière dans son siège. Je regardais Ichigo distraitement. Il défendait les femmes. Probablement à cause de ses petites sœurs, enfin tout de même... Ichigo vit que je le regardait et je tournais immédiatement mon regard vers la fenêtre.

« Je vais dormir un peu. Réveille moi quand nous serons arrivés. » dis-je.

« Pas de problème Hana. » répondit Ichigo.

Je me figeai et me tournai vers lui.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

« Hana. Je trouve que c'est un bon surnom. C'est assez court et en plus tu ressembles un peu à une femme. Juste un peu hein ! » se défendit-il.

« Ok … Ichi... »

Il fronça les sourcils, me faisant sourire.

« Bonne nuit Hana. »

« Bonne nuit Ichi. »

Le bus continua à rouler toute la nuit, tout le monde était calme, la plupart des hommes se reposaient. C'était comme si nous savions tous ce qui allait nous arriver. Des nuits blanches, du calme brisé, des innocences arrachées. Mais rien de tout cela n'était dans nos esprits pour le moment. Tout ce que nous avions en tête, c'était tout ce que nous avions laissé derrière nous, et là où nous allions...

* * *

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, toujours sur bleach et toujours avec un Oc comme personnage principal :)

Cette fois-ci ce sera une GrimmjowXOC, bien que notre espada n'apparaitra qu'au quinzième chapitre ^^

Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. Je n'ai pas énormémént de chapitre d'avance, quatre pour être exacte. Alors qu'avec JLV, j'avais déjà tout traduit quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre. Ceux de LIAB (c'est pas mal comme ça hein?) n'arriveront que toutes les deux semaines malgré leur longueur, qui est assez courte, mais je n'y peut rien. Cette année c'est le bac, cet exam à la con qui nous fout un stress pas croyable, donc je ferais de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement mais je ne promet rien:)

Mais trève de bavardage. Comment trouvez vous Haruka ? Et l'idée de la Seconde Guerre mondiale en fond ?

Ps : je cherche une correctrice pour cette fiction, quelqu'un serait interressé ?

Gros bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Cette fiction appartient à PhunnyStuff, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice :)

Chapitre 2

"Hey Ichi nous sommes arrivés." dis-je en le secouant doucement pour le réveiller.

"Secoue le plus fort! C'est pas comme ça qu'on réveille un gars de chez nous." déclara Renji avec enthousiasme .

Il frappa Ichigo dans le ventre et celui-ci se reveilla en sursaut.

"Putain Renji!" siffla Ichigo en regardant le rouge qui se tordait de rire.

"Alors c'est ça New York ..." dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre tandis que les hommes dans le bus commençaient à descendre. Evidemment, nous n'étions pas dans la ville mais dans les campagnes alentours. Des centaines de futurs soldats descendaient des autres bus qui étaient arrivés en même temps que le notre.

"Ouais! Prête Hana?" demanda Renji.

"Et toi l'ananas ?" rétorquai-je, faisant grogner Renji et rire Ichigo. Bah quoi? C'était quand même pas ma faute si ses cheveux rouge ressemblaient à un ananas.

Nous sommes descendus du bus et avons rejoint les centaines d'hommes qui s'étaient séparés en douze groupes. Ces mêmes groupes furent encore séparés en six avec deux capitaines par groupe. Ichigo, renji et moi-même sommes restés ensemble alors que deux hommes totalement inconnus s'approchaient de nous.

"Bienvenue au camp d'entrainement pour PBB! Quelqu'un sait il ce qu'est un PBB ?" cria un homme aux cheveux hérissés.

"Putain de Bleu Bite, monsieur!" répondis-je avant de me figer. Merde. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Le type costaud s'évança vers moi avec un sourire de dément sur le visage. C'était le genre de mec qui vous tuait en un coup de poing. Il s'arrêta pile devant moi et se pencha pour se mettre au même niveau que moi.

"Ouais! C'est tout à fait ça! Vous êtes encore des chiards pleurnicheur de la campagne, accrochés aux jupes de leur mère depuis qu'ils sont nés! Eh bah devinez quoi? C'est fini maintenant! Tu pourras supporter soldat?" demanda-t-il en continuant d'hurler.

"Oui capitaine!"

"Ahha! J't'aime bien toi! Même si t'as une tête de fille!" dit-il avant de retourner à côté de l'autre gars.

Une tête de fille? Combien de temps allaient-ils mettre pour deviner qui j'étais vraiment? Les autres ricanaient débilement jusqu'à ce que le fou se remette à parler.

"Je m'appelle Zaraki Kenpachi et ce coincé du cul s'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki. Nous serons en charge de votre formation avant d'aller dans ce continent merdique qu'est l'Europe. Mais maintenant vous allez tous chercher votre uniforme et signez vos derniers formulaires. Allez! Tout le monde derrière la gamine! Exécution!"

Une ligne se forma derrière moi et je me dirigeai vers une table en face de moi. Un soldat pris mes papiers et me regarda pendant un moment. Merde! Donne moi mes fringues et arrêtes de me faire flipper! Il me tendit un uniforme et mes plaques militaires avant de me donner mon numéro de division, la 5. Je soupirai de soulagement et me dirigeait vers la caserne, à l'intérieur il y avait des lits superposés et des bancs. Personne n'était là alors j'en profitait pour me enfiler mon uniforme. J'avais à peine terminé qu'une voix retentit derrière moi.

"Hey Salut! Soit le bienvenu! Je suis arrivé hier et je m'appelle..."

Mais l'homme s'arrêta quand je me retournai vers lui.

"Sh-Shuhei?" demandai-je, incrédule. Non mais combien de chances j'avais de tomber sur lui ?!

"Haruka ? Mais qu'est ce que ..." Il me dévisagea un instant puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il regarda mon casque. "Tes cheveux ... putain qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux? Qu'est ce que tu fous là?!"

"Shuhei ..."

"Si t'es venu pour m'empêcher d'aller me battre, sache que je vais certainement pas déserter pour tes beaux yeux. Alors..."

"Shuhei écoute moi!" Criai-je pour qu'il se taise. "Ils ont abaissé l'âge de mobilisation. Hanataro allait être envoyé ici."

"Et alors?"

"Et alors quoi? Il ne pouvait pas aller faire la guerre. C'est qu'un gamin. Alors j'ai pris sa place."

"Tu ne peux pas te battre à sa place!"

"Tu sais très bien que je sais tirer."

"Mais c'est pas vrai! Putain! Une femme n'a pas sa place sur le champ de bataille!"

Et son poing frappa mon visage. Je suis tombé en arrière mais me relevai de suite pour le frapper à mon tour. Nous nous sommes vites retrouvés à nous battre sur le sol.

"Hey Shuhei tu as rencontré le nouveau, mais qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ?!" demanda une voix, mais j'étais trop occupés pour regarder de qui il s'agissait.

Quelques instant plus tard, je me retrouvais prisonnière des bras d'Ichigo et de Renji tandis que Shuhei était retenu par un type chauve et un mec blond. Hisagi se retourna et sortit en claquant la porte.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil?" demanda le chauve.

"C'est un de mes amis. Mais il avait pas l'air d'être très content de me voir ici." murmurai-je.

"Se battre est quelque chose de très laid." Fit un nouveau type qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.

"Nous sommes sur le point de partir à la guerre Yumichika." répondit le chauve.

"Se battre entre amis est laid, mais mourir au combat contre les bochs ça c'est beau et honorable." ajouta le nouveau type.

"Mouasi, peu importe. Je m'appelle Ikaku, le mec qui est sorti c'est Hisagi. Le type blond s'appelle Kira et lui c'est Yumichika. Nous sommes votre équipe pour le moment." déclara Ikaku.

"Je m'appelle Ichigo et voici Renji et Hanataro."

"Ouais bienvenue, mais maintenant il faut aller s'entrainer." répondit Ikaku en nous menant vers le terrain de formation.

D'après ce que m'avait dit mon père, le premier jour ils essayaient de vous détruire mentalement et physiquement. Et bien ... c'est le cas. Il fallait courir, ramper, faire des pompes, sauter les murs et recommencer. Nous étions presque à la fin quand je trébuchai sur une racine et tombai en arrière dans la boue. Parfait. Tout simplement parfais. Est-ce que j'allais vraiment pouvoir le faire ?

J'ai alors vu Ichigo courir vers moi, mais il s'arrêta d'un coup en regardant derrière moi. Deux bras me soulevèrent et je me retournais pour me retrouver face à Hisagi.

"Euh ... merci", dis-je maladroitement.

"Pas de problème ... Hanataro."

Je clignai des yeux et sourit. Il était de mon côté maintenant. Hisagi me donna une tape dans le dos et nous avons fini le parcours au pas de course. C'était maintenant la nuit et nous étions tous effondré sur nos lits dans notre dortoir.

"Et bah putain ... c'était amusant hein?" demanda Ikkaku en haletant encore de l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

"Ouais. Je meurs de faim. C'est l'heure du diner, allons y." répondit Ichigo.

Nous sommes tous allés à la cantine et je me suis retrouvée avec un plateau remplit à bloc. J'étais censée manger tout ça ? Je regardait mon équipe engloutir leur repas. Comment pouvaient-ils manger autant ? J'étais à peine à la moitié du mien que j'avais déjà envie de vomir.

Après le diner, c'était l'heure de la douche. Des douches retournais piteusement dans le dortoir tandis que les autres se précipitaient avec enthousiasme vers la salle d'eau. Une main saisit mon épaule et je me retournai pour voir Hisagi.

"Vas y quand tout le monde dormira." murmura-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et regarda Hisagi s'éloigner pour aller se laver. Un peu plus tard, les mecs sont revenus tandis que je lisai un livre.

"Extinction des feu!" cria une voix à l'extérieur.

Un instant plus tard, il faisait noir dans la pièce.

"Bonne nuit les gars." murmura Renji. Tout le monde grogna en réponse. Une heure plus tard, quand tous les mecs dormaient, je suis partis prendre une douche qui me sembla être la chose la plus merveilleuse de ces derniers jours. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de chanter sous la douche, et la chanson de Judy Garland dans Le Magicien d'Oz était ma préféré dans ce cas là. Elle avait aussi défié sa famille pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Après la douche, je me suis effondré sur mon lit, complètement épuisée. C'était que le premier jour et j'avais déjà l'impression que j'allais mourir. Mais je devais le faire pour Hanataro. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était espérer pouvoir faire mes preuves.

* * *

Coucou !

Et bah quel premier jour! Shuhei qui réapparait et un entrainnement de malade. Mais la pauvre Haruka n'en à pas fini croyez moi !

Bon sinon au niveau des retours, bah ... c'est le desert de Gobi. Après je sais que ce ne sont que les premiers chapitres mais une petite review, toute petite, minuscule, riquiqui... hum, hum. Bref un petit avis, ça fait du bien et ça motive !

Bon bah voilou ! Rendez vous dans deux semaines pour un prochain chapitre !

Bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Cette fiction appartient à PhunnyStuff, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice :)

 **Chapitre 3**

"Allez Hanataro!" me cria mon équipe. Oh mon Dieu, je devais vraiment grimper ce mur ?

"T'as de la chance en plus t'es léger comme une fille Hanataro!" déclara Ikkaku en se foutant de moi.

"Et en quoi être léger va m'aid ... HEY!" criai-je en me faisant jeter en haut du mur. J'attrapai le rebord et me hissai au sommet. Je soupirai et regardai vers le bas. Merde, j'étais vraiment trop haute! Je ne voyais vraiment pas l'utilité de monter sur des murs aussi haut.

"Allez Hanataro. Saute!" cria Ichigo en bas. Le mur bougea et je tombai, juste au dessus de lui. J'ouvris les yeux et les écarquillai quand je remarquai que j'embrassai ... Ichigo! Nous nous sommes écartés l'un de l'autre et le signal de fin retentit.

"Ok les derniers vous allez me faire cinq tours de plus! Les autres vous pouvez aller manger!" déclara Kenpachi.

Mon équipe soupira et commença à courir en gémissant.

"Bon sang Hanataro! Tu peux pas bouger ton cul! J'en ai marre de finir dernier à chaque fois!" cria Renji.

"Pas besoin de crier comme ça Renji." me défendit Kira.

"Ouais, laisse le tranquille." ajouta Hisagi en se mettant à côté de moi.

Renji grogna et s'éloigna. Je restai silencieuse et me concentrai sur ma respiration. Peut-être que les autres avaient raison, peut-être qu'une femme ne tiendrait jamais le coup ici. Peut-être que je devrais me dénoncer avant d'aller au combat réel.

"Hey ... euh ... Hana?" demanda Ichigo, me faisant ralentir.

"Oui?"

"Je ... euh ... ce qui est arrivé en bas du mur..."

"Ca va. C'était juste un accident." le coupai-je en continuant de courir, un léger rougissement ornant mon visage.

"Je n'aurai jamais pensé que mon premier baiser serait avec un mec." rit Ichigo.

"C'était ton premier baiser aussi?" demandai-je.

"Ouai! Ichigo est le mec vierge le plus vieux d'Amérique!" se moqua Renji.

"Ferme la Renji!" siffla Ichigo.

"Quoi ? C'est vrai! Monsieur attend de trouver la bonne. Moi je me suis encore fait des jumelles la nuit avant de venir ici." répliqua Renji en faisant rire Ikkaku qui lui fit un high five.

"Quel est le problème ? Il à le droit d'attendre la fille de sa vie non ?" demandai-je.

"La vie est courte Hana. Et cette putain de guerre nous le rappelle tous les jours." me répondit Renji, faisant régner le silence une nouvelle fois.

L'entrainnement était terminé et nous nous sommes trainés dans notre dortoir, les gars sont partis directement à la douche tandis que je restais dans la chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et jetai un coup d'oeil sur une carte postale et une photo de famille. Que pourrais-je leur dire? Je voulais leur envoyer une dernière lettre avant de partir en Europe. Mais devais-je écrire une lettre d'au revoir ou d'excuse? Je n'en savais rien et ça m'énervait beaucoup.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées quand une touffe de cheveux roux entra dans le dortoir.

"Hey Hana. Tu vas pas à la douche ?" demanda Ichigo en se dirigeant vers son lit.

"Pas maintenant." dis-je en le regardant enlever sa serviette avant de replonger dans ma carte postale, rouge comme une tomate. J'avais déjà vu des centaines d'hommes nus à l'hopital mais Ichigo était ... comment dire ? ... bien foutu, avec la masse de muscle qu'il fallait.

"Putain il faut chaud ici!" dit il en s'alongeant torse nu sur son lit.

"Ouai", fis-je distraitement en reluquant son torse encore humide.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"J'essaie d'écrire une lettre à ma famille." répondis-je en lui tendant la photo de ma famille.

Il la regarda un instant puis fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir deux photos. L'une plutôt récente de son père et de ses soeurs et une autre ancienne où il posait enfant avec sa mère. Je souris et les prit pour les regarder de plus près.

"Ta mère est vraiment très jolie." murmurai-je en lui rendant ses biens.

"Etait. Elle est morte en donnant naissance à mes soeurs."

"Je... je suis désolée."

"Ca va ne t'inquiète pas. Elle me manque mais je sais que si elle avait été en vie, elle n'aurait jamais accepté que j'aille me battre."

J'hochai la tête.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire à ma famille. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont être ... déçu de moi. Il a qu'à regarder ma performance d'aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je devrait juste retourner chez moi." marmonnais-je

"Tu ne peux pas partir!" s'exclama Ichigo en se redressant brusquement, me surprenant.

"Je ... euh ... je t'ai vu en train de tirer. Tu touchait la cible dans le mille à chaque fois. C'est pas parce que tu n'es pas rapide que tu n'es pas doué. Et n'écoute pas pas Renji, c'est un vrai con quand il a faim."

Un petit rire s'échapa de mes lèvres et j'aquiescais. Peut-être qu'Ichigo avait raison. Peut-être que je pouvais le faire.

Les garçons revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, complêtement nus et s'amusant à se moquer des fesses des autres.

"Oh putain Ikkaku quel cul!" fit Renji en se frottant suggestivement contre le chauve.

Overdose ... de ... penis. Je me replongeai dans ma carte postale, continuant d'écrire tandis que les mecs continuaient leur "jeux".

Je terminai d'écrire ma lettre quelques minutes plus tard et nous sommes allés manger à la cantine. Au passage, je laissais ma carte au postier.

"Hey Hana, tu venait pas de te couper les cheveux?" me demanda Renji.

"Ouai. Mais mes cheveux repoussent vite." murmurais-je nerveusement. Parce que je suis une fille.

"Nan mais on s'en fout de ses cheveux! J'ai de meilleurs nouvelles!" s'exclama Ikkaku avec un large sourire. Tout le monde porta son intention sur lui. "Mon petit frère est revenu à la maison et il m'a envoyé du porno!"

Il montra quelques magazines. Des mecs se mirent à rire. Je soupirais. Qu'est-ce qui était exitant dans des images de filles scandaleusement dénudées?

"Je prend les chiottes en premier!" lança Renji en sortant de la salle un magazine dans les mains. Quelques autres le suivirent nous laissant seuls Ichigo et moi.

"Allez viens. Ils sont probablements partis dans la salle de bain pour prendre soin de leur affaire. Retournons au dortoir pour nous coucher." Fit Ichigo.

J'aquiescait et le suivit. Ichigo était un homme différent des autre et j'étais vraiment chanceuse de l'avoir comme ami. Et cette nuit, avant de m'endormir, je pensais au contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

* * *

Bonjouuurrrr !

Comment ça va les gens !

(le vent souffle dans le désert, des nuages de poussière s'élèvent en toubillonant)

ah ouais ... quand même ... il y a de la foule par ici ^^

Pas un avis ... rien ... que dalle ...nada ... nothing ... nicht ...

Alors pour me venger (parce que oui je suis malfaisante ! niark niark), je ne posterais la suite qu'après avoir reçue au moins une review, même négative, je m'en fiche. Le but c'est que je m'améliore dans ma traduction, que je ne me sente pas merdique et que l'auteur reçoive des avis venant de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Voilou!

Bon alors j'ai dix chapitres d'avances ! ne dépends que de vous la date où je les posterais :D

Sinon à part ça, notre chère Haruka se prend en pleine face tous les désavantages de vivre exclusivement avec des mecs ! Mais elle a quand même tiré un baisser de notre rouquin number one! et ouais ! Prochains chapitre ... une mutation et un secret ... en danger !

Voili voilou !

Bisous!


End file.
